Until The Last Feather Falls
by Saotome83
Summary: Continuation fic. Akane is cursed and Ranma has to work as an assasin to save her. Dark


**Until the Last Feather Falls  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. There will probably be a lot of OOCness but it won't be that far from the norm. Any way hope you enjoy. Also this is the first time I'm doing something dark and I hope it comes out right. This might be a crossover with Gunsmith cats but seeing how I don't know squat about guns and cars might not be that good. 

**The Wild Horse**

**Chicago, IL 12:45 a.m.**

Ranma sat on the edge of a building keeping his balance as he held his rifle under his arm. He looked down at his watch and frowned. "Only 10 more minutes." He laid down on his stomach and pointed his rifle at the nightclub across the street. His hands kept the rifle stock still as he looked through the scope and aimed at the door. 

Various patrons came out of the nightclub, most of them teenagers and drunk couples heading for home. He kept his aim on the door as he awaited his target. He didn't have to wait long as he saw his prey come through the door, flanked on all sides by bodyguards. The target's name was Logan Butros an illegal arms dealer who sold guns to any Tom Dick and Harry with a couple thousand bucks to spend. To everyone he was the CEO of a large international corporation, but that was just a coverup for the real business that Logan ran which was the smuggling of guns and drugs. 

Ranma watched as Logan walked out of the club dressed in a white suite and with two girls on his arms. He seemed to be drunk due to his odd movements and his swaying motions. Ranma tensed as he counted the number of guards Logan had with him. "That makes 10 more I guess." he said with a small sigh. "Thank you for your sacrifice." he said to the 10 dead men now outside the club. Ranma could hear the two women who had been on Logan's arms scream for help and the approaching sounds of police sirens as he used the Umi-sen-ken to fade from the rooftop. 

Ranma easily jumped off the rooftop and wound his way through the forming crowd of onlookers with his rifle perched on his shoulder. He walked invisbly all the way back to his home, which was a medium sized store. The logo "The Wild Horse: Jack of All Trades" adorned the top in bold letters. Like Logan's the business area in the front of the building was just a front for what he really did, namely kill people. He wasn't actually sure what he did or what side he was one. Sometimes he would be hired by the government and other times by high people in low places. He kept his clients confidentiality and never kept records of his hits. 

He walked by the front desk and went into his back office. He sat down for a second and rubbed his eyes as he poured himself a shot of whiskey as he stared at the door. After 4 shots he got up and walked to a picture frame that hung on the far wall, it was the only one he had. It was the picture of him and his friends after there adventure on Toma's island. 'Those were crazier, happier times.' he thought to himself as his fingers brushed the frame and he pushed down. A hidden door behind his desk opened and with one last look at the picture he stepped through the door. 

The room he walked into was dark and large. He pressed an unseen button on the wall and watched patiently as the other wall lifted. On the other side was a large glass tank. Ranma walked toward it and lokked straight in. "I've got 10 more darling." he said sadly as he looked at the bottom of the tank and saw about 50 feathers on the floor. "Soon my love, very soon you shall be free and we will finish what we started 4 years ago. He backed away from the tank and just stood there staring at the inside. Inside the tank was Akane Tendo, dressed in a white wedding dress and looking like she was eighteen. She was hooked up to macy electronic machines whic monitored her health. She looked the same way she did four years ago except the two large red and gold wings that protruded from her back. She had no expression on her face and her eyes were closed as she stood suspended in the glass tank, looking like an angel. "Do not worry love I will not fail you. Soon the last feather shall fall." He then walked up to the glass, sat down and fell asleep. 

END Prologue 

A/N: Okay I know I said I would work on Ranma's New Curse but this just came to me so I had to write it. It's a little wierd and hell i don't even know where it came from. I might write more on this later but for now I will continue on RNC. Later. 


End file.
